My Shinigami
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Di malam bulan merah, saat para malaikat kematian datang.. maka semua tabir kebenaran akan terungkap.. Oneshot for Halloween theme! RnR please !


**A/N:** Yosh, minna-sama! Alyss TDoV balik lagi buat Halloween!

Karena sekarang sudah bulan Oktober, tentu saja semuanya harus berbau halloween kan? *winks*

Dan karena di akhir bulan nanti Alyss dipastikan tidak akan bisa mempublish fic, maka Alyss putuskan untuk mem_publish_ lebih cepat~!

Tidak terasa, Alyss sudah hiatus selama lebih dari 3 bulan… *sighs*

Dan sekarang sudah bulan Halloween~! *tebar permen*

Setelah berpikir gak terlalu lama #PLAK!# Alyss akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin fic dalam bahasa Indonesia dulu..

Kalau nanti ada waktu lagi, Alyss pasti bikin fic Halloween bahasa Inggris.. *garuk-garuk kepala*

_Okay_, Gak usah nunggu Bu RW buka acara PKK,

_Saa,_

_Hajimemashou minna…_

**Warning (S):** Typo(s) yang bertebaran di mana-mana(?), Alay, Lebay, Pemaksaan adanya unsur romantisme dalam acara setan, Buat para penggemar Jalyss mending nggak baca, karena disini Alyss (lagi-lagi) bikin pairing KevinXAlyss.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts, Kevin Regnard dan seluruh isinya beserta spesies lain di dalam fic ini adalah milik Mochijun-sensei! *nangis dangdut*

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya pria berambut perak itu dingin.

"Tidak." Jawab Alyss singkat dan tegas. _Iris violet_nya tidak lepas memandang siluet tubuh pria berambut perak yang sekarang terlihat semakin misterius karena sinar bulan merah* itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya lagi, _iris crimson_nya menatap gadis itu dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Aku cukup menyadarinya…"

"Aku adalah Dewa Kematian yang kalian bicarakan selama ini." Jawab laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.__"Akulah _Shinigami_ itu… Akulah yang menjadi penyebab kematianmu, dulu dan sekarang…"

_**My Shinigami**_

_**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

Alyss terhenyak mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan cepatnya dari bibir laki-laki. Laki-laki yang selama beberapa hari terakhir selalu ditemuinya secara kebetulan setiap kali ia membutuhkan bantuan. Kebetulan. Mungkinkah itu benar hanya kebetulan Ataukah itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama dipersiapkan secara matang?

**Flashback**

"Selamat pagi semuanya, perkenalkan, namaku Alyss Baskerville. Aku akan menjadi guru wali kalian selama setahun penuh, mohon kerja samanya."

Suasana kelas baru itu tidak jauh berbeda dari kelas lainnya. Ramai dengan para murid yang masih sibuk bernostalgia dengan para kawannya yang berpisah selama liburan akhir tahun pelajaran. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka mendapat seorang guru wali kelas yang baru saja dipindahkan dari Leveiyu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar bagi Alyss, si Guru Baru. Mitra guru yang ramah dan menyenangkan, murid yang sangat sopan pada guru. Hanya satu hal yang mengganjal batinnya. Sebuah hal yang bahkan tidak akan ia percayai ketika ia berada di Leveiyu di abad 19 seperti sekarang ini.

"_Di saat bulan merah datang, para pendosa akan turun ke bumi, dan para dewa kematian akan mengumpulkan jiwa yang sudah tertulis di dalam buku kematian mereka…_"

Begitulah kata seorang peramal yang tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya di hari pertama ia menjejakkan kakinya di Sabrie. Tentu saja Alyss bukan seorang yang fanatik terhadap mitos atau pun ramalan seperti itu. Namun, harus ia akui ia merasa agak cemas mengingat bahwa peramal itu, Miranda Barma, adalah peramal termasyur di Sabrie yang terkenal karena ketepatannya dalam meramal semua bencana yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"Alyss-_sensei_!" sebuah suara memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan seorang dokter sekolah yang cukup muda terlihat terengah-engah di belakangnya.

"Oh, Sharon-_san.._ Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya keheranan melihat perangai dokter muda itu.

"Waktu…hh.. aku.. hah.. ke pintu ger..bang,,aku menemukan ini..hh..hhh…" jawab Sharon yang masih kesusahan untuk bernapas. Pundaknya yang naik-turun membuat rambut bronzenya yagn diikat ekor kuda ikut bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Alyss.

'Kalau kau tidak mau celaka

Tinggalkan kota ini segera sebelum bulan merah datang…'

Alyss mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat kata 'bulan merah'. Perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang. Memang apa salahnya jika ia berada di sini? Ia bahkan belum melakkukan apapun yang bisa dinilai berdosa bahkan oleh para pendeta di katedral dekat sekolah.

"Buang saja," jawab Alyss sambil mengembalikannya kepada Sharon. "Itu hanya sebuah ancaman kosong dari murid."

"Alyss-_sensei,_ aku tahu kau tidak percaya pada takhayul atau pun mitos, tapi aku rasa kau memang perlu waspada." Kata Sharon dengan nada yang dipenuhi kecemasan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika itu juga. "Sudah lama tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini… pa yang harus kulakukan…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus pulang cepat." Kata Alyss tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Oh.. Baiklah, tolong berhati-hati dan jaga diri baik-baik." Kata Sharon setengah gugup.

Alyss membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sharon sendirian di tengah lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Ia membenahi kacamatanya dengan gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi menemui peramal itu, Miranda Barma, untuk meminta pengertian dari ramalan yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Jalanan kota sudah agak sepi, mengingat betap dinginnya musim gugur tahun ini di Sabrie, bahkan Alyss sendiri akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan berpura-pura sakit kalau saja bukan karena adanya ramalan yang mengerikan itu. Bulan Oktober di Sabrie benar-benar terlihat suram, apalagi setelah rumor bahwa tahun ini akan terjadi 'sesuatu' pada mereka mulai tersebar, tepatnya setelah Miranda Barma berbicara kepadanya mengenai bulan merah itu sendiri.

"Hai, nona manis, kau ada waktu?" sebuah suara membuat Alyss menyipitkan matanya, ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang diincar oleh para penyamun yang terkenal mengerikan di kota itu. "Hei! Mau ke mana kau?! Jangan lari begitu… Kami orang baik-baik."

Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Sangat kontras dengan semilir angin musim gugur yang merasuk hingga ke dalam tulang itu. Alyss mempererat pelukannya pada jaket yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai di kedai peramal aneh itu. Setidaknya di sana ia akan aman dari para penyamun itu.

_GREB!_

Alyss merasakan guncangan yang cukup kuat di lengannya yang mungil. Badannya sedikit tertarik ke belakang ketika tangan yang kasar dan keras itu menariknya ke belakang. Ia menjerit kesakitan ketika ia merasakan tulang pergelangan tangannya terasa seperti di remukkan.

"Hehehe… Gadis seperti kau memang sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai persembahan!"

_Persembahan?_

"Lepaskan aku, Penyamun Jelek!" teriaknya marah.

"Hohoho… Mau bermain-main denganku rupanya…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alyss memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berharap ada seseorang yang mau menyelamatkannya.

_SRING…SLASH!_

"UARRRRGGHHHH…." Alyss membuka matanya dengan perlahan, keheranan dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh penyamun itu. _Iris_ _violet_nya membulat seketika itu juga ketika ia melihat penampakan yang ada di depan matanya. Penyamun itu penuh darah dan matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga dan dipenuhi dengan cairan hitam kelam yang Alyss percaya adalah darah.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia melihat ke arah jalanan yang sekarang benar-benar seperti tidak berpenghuni. Samar-samar ia bisa menangkap sosok siluet seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam. Dilihat dari sosoknya, sepertinya ia bukanlah orang Sabrie. Otaknya dengan cepat bekerja, menyadari bahwa pria misterius itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari penyamun itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" teriaknya di tengah kabut yang mulai turun.

Pria itu tidak berhenti. Irama langkahnya sangat pelan namun statis. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Alyss yang terdengar hingga menggema di ruangan itu. Cepat-Cepat ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Hari sudah malam dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih jauh dari ini. Besok ia akan datang ke tempat ini ditemani seseorang. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"Alyss_-sensei,_ apa benar kau menjadi korban penyamun itu?!" Sharon, si Dokter Muda itu kembali menunjukkan antusiasmenya. Matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Alyss sambil mendesah pelan. Inilah yang ia benci dari Sabrie, semua berita dapat tersebar dengan cepat, dan ia benci akan hal itu. "aku bersyukur aku masih bisa hidup sekarang."

"Kau sungguh beruntung. Apakah ada orang yang berbaik hati yang menolongmu kemarin?" tanya Sharon lagi. Dokter ini memang baik, namun Alyss benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi semua pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Aku memang ditolong seseorang…"

"Hoooo… Apakah aku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Tidak. Dia menghilang begitu saja." Jawab Alyss sekali lagi sebelum ia meneguk kopinya pelan.

"Ah… sayang sekali." Sharon menghela napas. Alyss menjadi lega ketika melihat gelagat itu dari Sharon. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa wanita itu akan berhenti menanyainya untuk sementara waktu.

"Sharon-_san,_ bisakah aku memintamu untuk menemaniku menemui Madam Barma nanti sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sharon sambil mengangguk. "Tapi… untuk apa kau ke tempat Madam Barma? Ia bukan seorang peramal yang bisa dengan mudah dikunjungi oleh siapa saja dan kapan saja, kau tahu…"

"Aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya." Jawab Alyss tegas sambil bangkit berdiri dan merapikan semua materi pelajarannya. "Nah, aku permisi dulu. Aku ada kelas."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Sharon pada dirinya sendiri. "Ramalan Madam Barma itu benar-benar mengerikan untuk seorang pendatang baru sebaik dia."

.

.

.

"Kau… Kau adalah yang dipilih oleh malaikat kematian itu…" bisik Miranda Barma dengan suara paraunya. Wajahnya tertutup kerudung berwarna merah darah, membuat Alyss kesulitan untuk melihat ke arah wajahnya secara jelas.

"Maafkan aku, Madam," kata Alyss membuka kalimatnya. "Aku adalah orang yang beberapa waktu lalu Anda beri ramalan mengenai bulan merah dan dewa kematian." Ia menjelaskan. "Aku datang kemari hari ini untuk…"

"Menanyakan kejelasannya?" sambung peramal itu sambil tersenyum lebar penuh arti. "Ya, sepertinya aku memang tidak salah…"

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, apa dan kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan orang yang Anda sebut dewa kematian itu?"

"Ckckck… Dia bukanlah manusia, dia tidak mati, namun juga tidak hidup. Dialah penjaga gerbang arwah, penjemput para jiwa yang sudah berakhir masanya di bumi."

"Yah, tentu saja…" Alyss memutar matanya sekilas. "Tolong jelaskan padaku mengenai semuanya." Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Fu fu fu.. kau memang tidak sabaran, Anak Muda." Miranda tertawa parau, membuat Sharon yang sejak tadi bergetar ketakutan pingsan seketika.

"Tolong, aku mohon, Madam."

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari hal dasar di kota kecil ini," peramal itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah buku tua yang usang dan sudah rapuh, ia membukanya dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

Alyss menatap lekat-lekat halaman buku yang ditunjuk oleh peramal itu. Di halaman itu, terdapat sebuah gambar kuno dengan beberapa paragraf penjelas yang ditulis dengan bahasa kuno. Gambar itu menunjukkan seorang gadis dengan dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat ketakutan terhadap sosok dewa kematian yang membawa sabit kematian di malam bulan purnama.

"Legenda ini…" Sharon menggumam tidak percaya. "Aku pikir ini tidak akan pernah terjadi." Katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Alyss bisa merasakan ketakutan dari kawan barunya itu.

"Ya, legenda gadis berambut perak dan dewa kematian." Miranda Barma membenarkan pernyataan Sharon. "Hal ini sudah lama tidak terjadi sejak ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu."

"Legenda?" Alyss mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap ke arah Sharon, matanya seolah meminta penjelasan dari dokter itu.

"Legenda mengenai seorang dewa kematian bermata merah darah yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis berambut keperakan." Sharon mulai menjelaskan, bahunya masih saja berguncang. "Namun, gadis itu termasuk di dalam daftar kematian saat bulan merah dimana para dewa kematian akan saling berebut mencari dan mencabut jiwa yang tersesat dan kehilangan arah."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?" tanya Alyss semakin penasaran.

"Gadis itu meninggal di malam bulan merah di tangan seorang dewa kematian, hal ini membuat dewa kematian bermata merah darah itu marah dan bersumpah akan terus balas dendam kepada kami, para keturunan dewa kematian yang sudah membunuh gadis itu."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Alyss menyela. "Kalian…keturunan dewa kematian?"

"Hi hi hi, dewa kematian itu diturunkan derajatnya menjadi manusia biasa. Ia menikah dan kota ini adalah keturunannya." Jawab Miranda sambil membalikkan halaman yang selanjutnya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, kami mengorbankan seorang anak gadis di sini untuk menjadi tumbal di malam bulan merah," Miranda melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Namun dengan adanya dirimu, Nona Manis, kami tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Ka-Kalian… akan menjadikanku sebagai tumbal?!" tanya Alyss dengan suara melengking.

"Ti-tidak, b-bu-bukan seperti i-itu…" jawab Sharon dengan terbata-bata. "Dewa kematian itu bersumpah akan membunuh kami semua dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum kami menemukan reinkarnasi dari gadis berambut keperakan itu."

"Jadi menurut kalian semua, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari gadis yang sudah meninggal ratusan tahun lamanya?" tanya Alyss dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Kamu memang reinkarnasi dari gadis itu. Keturunan Baskerville." Jawab Miranda sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Alyss dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Ya, aku memang keturunan Baskerville." Alyss membenarkan, "Memang siapa nama gadis itu? Kalau ia memang keturunan Baskerville, harusnya aku bisa mengetahuinya di dalam sejarah keluarga kami."

"Legenda ini tidak pernah terekspos, bahkan dalam jurnal gadis itu sendiri." Miranda menatap Alyss melalui celah kerudungnya yang gelap. "Mungkin kau bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah, gadis itu."

"Oh?"

"Karena namanya adalah namamu sendiri." Miranda tersenyum misterius, membuat bulu kuduk Alyss berdiri seketika itu juga.

"Na-namanya A..Alyss?"

"Kau belum pernah mengetahuinya, bukan?"

"Kau pembohong!" Alyss berteriak frustrasi. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sharon berduaan dengan peramal yang menakutkan itu.

"Ma-Madam…" panggil Sharon ketakutan. "Apa… tidak a-apa apa kalau ki-kita me-memberri.. tahu yang se-benarnya?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja…Khe khe khe.." peramal itu terkekeh keras. "Hari dimana bulan merah datang sudah dekat, kita akan selamat dari kutukan ini!"

Sharon menghela napas berat. Ia memandang ke arah jendela yang mempertontonkan langit yang semakin kelabu. Ia benar-benar berharap kawannya itu tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk seperti kemarin.

"Alyss-_san_…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Alyss berlari tanpa memperdulikan langit yang semakin gelap. Ia sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya kemarin, hingga tidak waspada terhadap keamanannya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersesat di sebuah hutan semak belukar yang berduri.

"Di-di mana aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sesaat setelah ia memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Suara lolongan serigala membuatnya semakin panik. Mata _violet_nya terus menerus berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu, namun hingga beberapa waktu, ia tidak berhasil juga keluar dari hutan yang menyeramkan baginya itu. Karena kelelahan, ia akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar yang cukup halus. Alyss menekuk lututnya hingga ia bisa meletakkan kedua sikunya di atasnya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata frustasinya pun jatuh.

Ia terisak cukup lama hingga ia mendengar sebuah geraman keras yang mengerikan dari sudut tergelap hutan yang bisa ia lihat. Dari kegelapan itu, sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang menakutkan terlihat. Alyss menatapnya sambil menahan napas. Denyut nadinya semakin kencang, jelas sekali bahwa mahluk itu mengincarnya sebagai mangsanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa mahluk itu mendekatinya, anehnya, ia tidak mampu menggerakkan badannya sama sekali.

Ketika mahluk itu sudah cukup dekat dengannya dan mulai melakukan gerakan persiapan untuk menerkamnya, ia menutup kedua matanya. Berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya dan kesakitan yang mungkin akan menghinggapi dirinya sebelum ia menemui ajalnya di sini.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiinnnggg…" suara lolongan kesakitan dari mahluk itu membuat Alyss membuka kembali kedua matanya yang masih basah karena air matanya.

Alyss mencari-cari sesuatu―atau mungkin seseorang―yang membuat mahluk buas itu berteriak kesakitan dan berlari menjauh darinya. Dan matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh laki-laki yang cukup jangkung berdiri tepat di depannya. Matanya bisa menangkap siluet keperakan dari rambut laki-laki itu.

"O-oh.." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan ketika melihat pria itu.

Sosok misterius itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan perlahan. Menunjukkan sebagian wajahnya, menunjukkan warna matanya yang melirik tajam ke arahnya tanpa ada perubahan emosi dari wajahnya yang datar. Untuk beberapa saat, Alyss merasa seperti terpesona padanya. Ia merasa seperti…pernah mengenal laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki itu mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok mahluk buas yang berhasil ia bunuh demi menyelamatkan Alyss. Tanpa kata-kata, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih terkejut itu sendirian di tengah hutan.

"Tu-Tunggu Tuan…" dengan susah payah, akhirnya Alyss mampu mengedalikan dirinya dan menghentikan sosok itu. "Aku berhutang budi pada Anda, kalau Anda ti―"

"Segera tinggalkan tempat ini." Potong laki-laki itu dengan nada yang dingin. "Dan jangan kembali sebelum upacara bulan merah berakhir." Katnaya lagi sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Alyss yang masih bersusah payah berdiri. "Ouch!" Tanpa dinyana, kakinya terperosok ke dalam tanah dan terkilir. Membuat Alyss meringis kesakitan.

Laki-laki itu kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan berjalan kembali ke arah Alyss. Sambil bergumam pelan, ia membantu gadis mungil itu mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam tanah. Alyss bisa merasakan kuatnya genggaman tangan sosok itu di lengannya. Namun di saat yang sama, ia bisa merasakan lembutnya tangan itu. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat déjà vu.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan saja!" gerutu laki-laki itu.

Alyss mencuri pandang ke arah wajah sosok itu. Dari sinar bulan, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa laki-laki itu. Rambut perak yang diikat dengan sebuah pita merah di bahunya, _iris_ _crimson_ segelap warna darah yang sudah mengering itu entah mengapa tidak terlihat menakutkan baginya. Malah, ia merasa sangat damai ketika melihat ke dalamnya.

"Apa…kita mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Alyss tanpa sadar kepada sosok itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"O-oh…maafkan ketidaksopananku, Tuan," kata Alyss terbata-bata, berusaha menyusun kembali kesadaran dirinya. "Bo-bolehkan aku tahu na-nama Anda?"

"Kevin." Jawab laki-laki itu, lagi-lagi, dengan singkat. "Kevin Regnard." Tambahnya memperjelas keterangannya yang sebelumnya.

"Ke-Kevin-_san_…" panggil Alyss dengan canggung. "Terima kasih… karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku…"

"Alyss. Alyss Baskerville." Jawab Kevin spontan bahkan tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengannya sekalipun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, Kevin-_san_?"tanya Alyss terkejut setengah mati.

"Semua orang di kampung ini mengetahuinya." Jawabnya lagi.

Kevin menggendong Alyss dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Alyss berteriak kecil, otomatis menggantungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kevin. Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan itu, Kevin berjalan keluar dari hutan. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah klinik kecil dekat hutan. Alyss menunduk malu ketika akhirnya Kevin membiarkan dirinya turun.

"Ma-maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk klinik itu dan mendapati seorang suster sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia hanya mengarahkan kepala Alyss ke arah suster itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster itu ramah kepada Alyss.

"Ya, kakiku terkilir dan pria ini…" Alyss menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kevin telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ya?" suster itu kembali bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Alyss cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya butuh perawatan pada kakiku yang terkilir."

"Baiklah, silakan menunggu di ruang perawatan."

Alyss berjalan dengan tertaith-tatih memasuki klinik itu. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap ia dapat menemukan sosok Kevin. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tetap tidak dapat menemukannya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Alyss bergegas pulang ke apartemen kontrakannya untuk membersihkan diri. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari Minggu, ia memiliki waktu bebas sebebas yang ia inginkan. Dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan harinya di dalam perpustakaan kota. Ia harus tahu sejarah kota terpencil ini.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Echo, si pustakawati ketika melihta Alyss menghampirinya.

"Permisi, aku ingin tahu tempat rak mengenai sejarah kota ini." Kata Alyss perlahan.

"Tentu saja, tolong ikut aku." Jawab Echo tanggap.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Alyss sudah sampai di lorong tempat buku-buku sejarah setinggi langit tertata rapi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Echo, ia segera bergegas menuju lorong tersebut dan mencari buku yang ia butuhkan.

"Hmmm… Sejarah Kehidupan Sabrie, Ekonomi Sabrie Dulu dan Sekarang, Bangsawan Sabrie 100 Tahun yang Lalu… Ahh, bukan semua.." Alyss mendesah kecewa.

Ia berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menyentuh sebuah buku di rak terbawah. Bunyinya cukup keras dan bisa dipastika Alyss merasakan kesakitan mengingat kakinya yang mengenai buku itu adalah kaki yang kemarin terkilir. Ia menoleh ke arah buku yang telah mengenai kakinya itu dan membaca judulnya dengan susah payah.

"Malaikat Kematian dan Bulan Merah…" bacanya perlahan. Iris violetnya melebar sesaat setelah ia tersadar.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil buku itu dan membaanya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Ia membuka lembar pertama buku itu, menyipitkan matanya karena tulisannya yang telah pudar bersama dengan menguningnya halaman itu sendiri.

"Bu..ku i…ni akan…mem…bawa pe..ta..ka..bagi…sia..pa…pun..yang..membaca..nya…"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Alyss pada diri sendiri.

Di satu sisi, Alyss mulai percaya bahwa kota ini benar-benar masih bisa mendatangkan petaka. Ia benar-benar mulai percaya bahwa mitos itu bisa benar-benar terjadi, khususnya di tempat ini. Tetapi ia benar-benar penasaran setengah mati dengan kebenaran di balik semua hal yang terjadi di bulan merah itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menanggungnya!" katanya meyakinkan diri.

Ia pun akhirnya membalik lembaran buku itu dengan hati-hati. Jelas sekali buku itu sudah sangat tua dan sangat rentan. Alyss tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada buku tua itu yang membuatnya berakhir harus membayar ganti rugi pada pihak perpustakaan.

Halaman pertama. Sebuah pengantar mengenai Bulan Merah. Bulan Merah adalah sebuah kejadian langka di mana di hari itu bulan purnama akan berwarna kemerahan hingga tepat tengah malam di mana bulan akan berwarna merah terang. Di Sabrie, bulan merah dipercaya sebagai tanda bahwa malaikat kematian atau yang lebih umum disebut dengan _Shinigami_ akan datang dan mengambil jiwa yang tersesat.

"Jiwa yang tersesat yah.." gumam Alyss pada diri sendiri sambil membuka ke bagian daftar isi dan menemukan subbab yang ia inginkan. "Legenda _Shinigami_ dan Gadis Berambut Perak."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Alyss segera melompat ke halaman subbab tersebut. _Iris_ _violet_nya benar-benar terbuka lebar ketika melihat gambar ilustrasi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Di dalam gambar itu, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang panjang terlihat kesakitan sementara dua orang _Shinigami_ sedang bertanding. _Shinigami_ yang pertama terlihat mengamuk dan matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Sementara _Shinigami_ yang kedua terlihat tersenyum licik.

Alyss merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa sedih melihatnya. Ini bukanlah rasa sedih prihatin atau pun berduka. Ini rasa sedih seperti seakan-aakn mengenang masa lalu yang sangat pedih. Seolah-olah… ia sendirilah yang mengalaminya.

'_Legenda Shinigami dan Gadis Berambut Perak'_

_Dipercaya bahwa di zaman dahulu, terdapat seorang Shinigami dengan mata semerah darah yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bangsawan berambut perak. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengetahui jati diri dari Shinigami itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Shinigami itu adalah seorang yang datang dari jauh dan hanya akan singgah hingga festival bulan merah selesai._

_Mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan melanggar kodrat alam. Shinigami tersebut adalah salah seorang Shinigami kepercayaan Hades, Dewa penjaga neraka, sehingga ia tidak mungkin dibunuh. Namun, sebagai gantinya, gadis itu harus mati deminya. Shinigami itu mengetahuinya dan berusaha melindungi gadis itu dengan mengajaknya melarikan diri. Namun, di saat bulan merah datang, seorang Shinigami suruhan Hades yang lain datang dan membunuh gadis itu diam-diam. Ketika Shinigami itu mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya dibunuh, ia njadi penuh dengan kebencian terhadap Shinigami itu._

_Dengan kuasanya, Shinigami itu memberikan kutukan kepada semua keturunan Shinigami yang telah membunuh kekasihnya sehingga mereka menjadi manusia biasa. Dan hingga renkarnasi dar gadis itu datang kembali ke tempat itu, ia tidak akan pernah berhenti membunuh satu dari keturunan manusia itu._

Alyss memandang lembaran buku itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Tanpa disadarinya, pelupuk matanya menjadi berat dan meneteskan sebuah air mata. Namun itu bukanlah air mata biasa, melainkan sebuah air mata darah.

"A-Apa?"

Alyss menatap ke arah tetesan air mata darahnya yang mengenai halaman buku itu. Belum hilang rasa keheranannya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia merintih kesakitan hinggaa akhirnya ia pingsan.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?"

Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Hitam pekat. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan hingga ia melihat setitik kecil cahaya. Alyss berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, namun cahaya itu tidak kunjung ia gapai.

"Aku ingin kembaliiiiiii…." pekiknya dengan suara melengking.

_SYUUUUUUUUUTTTT_

"Alyss." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Membuat Alyss menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, ia mendapati sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berada di depannya persis.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya perlahan, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. "Dan mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Cahaya itu mulai agak memudar, memerlihatkan sesosok gadis berambut keperakan dengan sayap malaikat dibelakangnya, ia tersenyum kepada Alyss dengan lembut. Alyss terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat wajah rupawan malaikat itu. Itu adalah dirinya sendiri!

"Aku…" jawab malaikat itu sambil tersenyum pedih. "Adalah gadis berambut perak dalam legenda itu.."

"Apa benar… namamu… Alyss?" tanya Alyss ragu-ragu. Ia masih mengingat perkataan peramal yang ia sangka gila itu.

Malaikat itu tertawa pelan, kemudian memandang hangat ke arahnya. "Ya, benar, namaku adalah Alyss. Alyss Vessalius Bonavartt."

"Ja-jadi legenda itu benar?"

"Hampir semuanya benar…" jawabnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Kecuali bagian kutukan itu."

"Kutukan mengenai sumpah _Shinigami_ yang mencintaimu itu?" tanya Alyss lagi.

"Tidak, memang benar, ia bersumpah demikian." Malaikat itu melemparkan pandangannya. "Tapi, selama ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu selain dengan cara yang mengerikan seperti itu…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu tergantung pada dirimu…" malaikat itu menunjuk Alyss dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin itu bergantung padaku.. Aku bukan siapa-siapa!" Alyss makin frustasi.

"Kau, Alyss Baskerville," panggil malaikat itu sekali lagi. "Kau adalah orang yang sekali lagi menjadi sangat berharga di mata _Shinigami_ itu.."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!" jerit Alyss putus asa. "Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menganggapku berharga?!"

"Gadis ceroboh.." malaikat itu tersenyum hangat. "Tidakkah kau menyadari sejak kedatanganmu di sini ada seorang yang selalu menjagamu?"

"Men..jaga..ku?" Alyss menggumam. Ia mencoba berpikir keras.

'_Segera tinggalkan tempat ini…'_

_DEG!_

"_Jangan kembali sebelum festival bulan merah berakhir…"_

_DEG! DEG!_

"Ke…vin…" Alyss, tanpa sadar menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi dia sudah memberitahumu nama aslinya, ya?" tanya malaikat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tu-Tunggu! A-pa.. Kevin-_san…_ adalah _Shinigami_?!" tanya Alyss sambil setengah berteriak, masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Pastikan kau menyampaikan salamku untuknya…" malaikat itu tersenyum manis. "Nah, waktu ku sudah hampir habis…"

"Tunggu, Alyss!" Alyss memanggil malaikat itu, ahaya terang mulai terlihat menutupi wajah damai sang malaikat. "Apakah kau adalah aku di masa lalu?!" tanyanya cepat-cepat.

"Salah, aku bukanlah dirimu di masa lalu. Kau adalah masa depan dari diriku," jawabnya penuh misteri. "Dan Alyss, kumohon sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya.." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, hilanglah cahaya itu.

"Alyss-_sensei_!" suara Sharon membuat Alyss membuka kedua matanya. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya cemas.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Alyss seraya berupaya untunk bangkit. Kepalanya masih berat dan matanya terassa berkunang-kunang.

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau terkena anemia dan sekarang berada di UKS." Sharon memberikan secangkir cokelat panas. "Minumlah ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Kupikir Dokter Sekolah tidak akan berjaga saat hari Minggu seperti ini." Komentarnya pelan sebelum menyisip cokelat panas yang disuguhkan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat di perpustakaan ketika aku melihat kau pingsan." Jawab Sharon. "Karena sekolah adalah bangunan terdekat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini."

"Alyss-_sensei,_" panggil Sharon lagi. "Aku tadi melihat buku yang kau baca sebelum kau pingsan…"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Alyss agak kaget. Ia yakin Dokter ini akan mulai ketakutan lagi.

"Alyss-_sensei_!" Sharon mengguncang bahu Alyss dengan kencang. "Kumohon tinggalkan kota ini!"

"A-Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Alyss kebingungan dengan ekspresi Sharon yang agak sulit ditebak itu. "Aku masih ada urusan di sini, dan jelas aku tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan…"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah berurusan dengan Break, aku tidak bisa lagi mencegahmu.." sorot mata Sharon tiba-tiba menjadi tajam, namun pedih. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain… Aku harus membunuhmu!"

Alyss melihat ke arah Sharon dengan jantung yang berhenti berdetak. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia bisa melihat sebuah kilatan dari logam yang ia kenal sebagai pisau bedah ditangan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjerit, namun mulutnya terkunci. Cokelat panas di tangannya terjatuh dan tumpah di lantai ruang kesehatan itu.

TRANG!

Sebelum Alyss sempat melihatnya, pisau itu sudah terjatuh di lantai, bergabung dengan cokelat panas yang ia tumpahkan tadi. Ketika Alyss melihat ke arah Sharon, yang ia dapati adalah sosok Sharon yang penuh darah pada tangan kanannya. Alyss merasakan tiupan angin yang cukup keras dari jendela dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menolongnya… Kevin!

"Matilah kau mahluk hina." Kata Kevin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi Sharon yang merintih kesakitan.

"Diam kau, Break!" jerit Sharon mengamuk. "Aku tidak mau kau mengulang kesalahanmu lagi! Hades-sama tidak akan mengampunimu untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Break?" tanya Alyss pada sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Kevin Regnard itu, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Itu nama kode yang diberikan oleh Hades-_sama_ padaku."

Hades... Raja bawah tanah.. Penjaga nerak, simuami dari Persephone dan majikan dari Cerberus...

"Ja-jadi, Sha-Sharon… kau.. selama ini…"

"Huh! Sia-sia aku menyamar selama ini!" Sharon membuang muka.

"Kalau memang…" suara Alyss tercekat. "Kalau memang, kau ingin membunuhku sejak awal…" Sharon menoleh ke arahnya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sejak awal?!" teriak Alyss menangis keras.

"Alyss…" suara Kevin terdengar pelan sekali. Ia pun membuang muka hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghilang kembali di tengah langit sore.

"Aku menghargai persahabatan kita… walaupun… walaupun singkat…"Alyss berusaha keras untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Ma-maaf…" gumam Sharon pelan. "Ini semua… demi Break-_sama…"_

"Demi…Break?"

"Dulu, saat kejadian itu terjadi…" kata Sharon sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Hades_-sama_ masih mau mengampuninya, tapi…" ia melihat ke arah langit yang mulai gelap. "Jika hal ini terulang… Break-_sama…_ pasti…" Sharon tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Alyss sambil menjongkok dan memeluk Sharon yang masih kesakitan karena tangannya terluka. "Kau mencintainya dengan sangat tulus…"

_Iris_ _magenta_ Sharon terbuka lebar ketika mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Ia mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Alyss memeluknya dengan berani dan tanpa ragu-ragu, bahkan setelah apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sharon merasa hatinya bergetar hebat karena kebaikan seseorang selain Break.

"Aku…" Sharon mendesah perlahan. "Tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuhmu," lanjutnya. "Dan aku benar-benar merasa kau adalah temanku…" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih…" kata Alyss yang masih memeluknya dengna tenang.

"Break-_sama…_ sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat untuk memberikan kutukan itu," Sharon mulai menjelaskan. "Setiap tahunnya, setiap kali seorang gadis di kota ini dikorbankan, ia membiarkan gadis-gadis itu hidup atau menjadi sepertiku setelah ia mengambilnya." Sharon merasakan matanya kembali berair dengna hebatnya.

"Break-_sama_ adalah orang yang baik."

"Aku tahu…"

"Kalau kau tahu," tandas Sharon secepat kilat. "kumohon… jangan biarkan Break-sama menderita untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

Alyss melepaskan pelukannya saat itu juga. Ia menatap Sharon dengan pandangan serius dan penuh pengertian. Ia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Aku percaya kau sangat mencintainya.. Break-_sama_ juga sangat mencintaimu, tapi," Sharon berhent sebentar. "Kumohon…biarkan Break_-sama_ hidup dengan tenang,."

"Sharon," Alyss memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat serius. "Kapan festival bulan merah itu akan diadakan?"

"Be-besok… kenapa?" Alis Sharon berkutat. "Jangan bilang kau akan…"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku!" potong Alyss dengan tegas. "Aku akan mematahkan kutkan kalian dan membiarkannya bahagia…dengan caraku!" lanjut Alyss. "Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu.."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Festival bulan merah itu akhirnya dimulai. Semua sekolah diliburkan dan semua warga kota diharuskan mengikuti festival itu. Tidak terkecuali bagi Alyss dan Sharon. Mereka datang dengan semua atribut yang diperlukan dalamfestival persembahan bagi Shinigami bermata merah darah itu.

"Sharon, beri tahu aku dimana dia akan menunggu…" bisik Alyss pelan pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Dia selalu menunggu ditempat yang sama. Di tempat kekasihnya itu terbunuh.." jawab Sharon perlahan.

Tempat kekasihnya terbunuh…. Tempat Alyss terbunuh… Kastil tempat Alyss terbunuh… Katedral yang ada di dekat hutan belukar!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Alyss berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Madam Barma yang semakin histeris ketika mengetahui kurban festival itu melarikan diri. Dengan sigap, Sharon berusaha melawan semua penduduk kota itu yang berusaha menangkap Alyss.

"Temui dia sebelum terlambat!" jerit Sharon pada Alyss yang masih terus berlari.

'Berbahagialah, Break-sama…' batin Sharon mengucap, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melawan para penduduk dengan mengeluarkan sabit kematiannya.

Alyss terus berlari dan berlari hingga ia menemuka katedral yang ia cari. Katedral dekat sekolah yang ia ketahui sebagai banguna tertua sekaligus satu-satunya kastil yang ada di kota kecil itu. Ia memasuki gerbang utama dan menaiki tangga hingga mencapai menara tertinggi dari bangunan itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia akhirnya berhasil mejejakkan kakinya di atap menara itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" katanya terengah-engah pada sosok laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu.

**End of Flashback**

"Tidak, Kevin! Kau tidak akan menjadi pembawa kematianku sekarang!" balas Alyss dengan lantang, membuat laki-laki itu membulatkan _iris_ _crimson_nya.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi!" jeritnya sambil berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi!"

"Jangan bercanda, Alyss…" Kevin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah bulan yang sekarang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

"Dia… Aku yang sebelumnya… memberitahuku ada jalan lain…" jawab Alyss akhirnya.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa…" kata-katanya benar-benar terhenti.

"Aku ingin…kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya…KYAAA!"

"Ara…ara… Break, sepertinya kau ingin mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu?" tanya seorang Shinigami berambut pirang dengan warna mata yang berbeda itu.

"Vincent!"

"Jangan! Jangan bertarung lagi!" jerit Alyss. Ia tidak mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri yang sedang berada di ambang kematian oleh sabit kematian _Shinigami_ bernama Vincent itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Nona!"

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya…" ancam Kevin dengan lantangnya, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh dengna kebencian.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan mengutukku seperti yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?" tanya Vincent sambil mendekatkan sisi tajam dari _death-schyte_ nya ke leher jenjang Alyss.

"Tidak." Jawab Kevin dingin. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri dan menyerahkan jantungmu pada Hades_-sama._ Kau sudah melanggar kodrat alam karena membuat seorang wanita bernama Ada Vessalius melahirkan seorang bayi yang merupakan anakmu!"

"Tch! Sialan kau!" umpat Vincent dengan geram. "Matilah kau!"

Alyss terlepas dari jeratan mata pisau tajam itu. Namun pemandangan di depan matanya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan akan mati itu sendiri. Ya, ilustrasi dalam buku tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan itu benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya sekarang. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban bagi mereka semua. Ia tidak ingin semuanya terulang kembali. Ia ingin semuanya berubah, semuanya berhenti. Ia ingin…memperbaiki semuanya dari awal..

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH!" suara itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Alyss membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati tubuh Vincent yang penuh darah merintih kesakitan.

"Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama… bahkan lebih parah dari yang kulakukan pada kakakmu, Gil…"

"Ya! Bunuh saja aku! Seperti yang kau lakukan pada kakakku yang kucinta! Bunuh!" Vincent mulai menyeringai sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" dengan itu cipratan darah dari tubuh Shinigami heterochromia iotu pun mengenai wajah pucat Kevin dan menodai bajunya.

"TIDAKKKKK!" Alyss menangis sejadi-jadinya menatap tubuh Vincent yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Kevin datang mendekat kepada Alyss dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Alyss membiarkan dirinya merasa hangat di dalam pelukan Shinigami yang sekarang bermandikan darah itu. Bau darah yang sangat pekat tidak membuat Alyss merasa ketakutan. Ia juga tidak merasa risih dengan cairan darah yang menodai rambut baby-bluenya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hidupku akan terus seperti ini…" gumam Kevin pelan sambil menciumi kepala Alyss. "Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku…"

"Aku tidak mau…" kata Alyss sambil menggelengkan kepalany secara cepat. "aku hh.. hhh.. hiks.."

"Sssshhh…" desis Kevin mencoba menenangkan Alyss sambil mengelusnya dengan tangannya. "Tanganku ini akan selalu dipenuhi darah, apa kau sanggup?"

"Aku tidak masalah…hiks..hiks…selama…aku bersamamu…"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya?" gurau Kevin pelan. "Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku mau darahmu…" jawab Alyss tanpa ragu.

"A-Alyss… kau tahu artinya meminum darah seorang Shinigami maka…"

"Aku akan menjadi mahluk alam bawah…" kata Alyss melanjutkan, masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar dapat berbicara dengan jelas. "Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal…"

"Tidak akan…"

Kevin memandang iris violet gadis itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari sakunya dan mengiris urat nadi di tangannya dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis itu. Alyss, dengan sigap langsung meminum darah yang keluar dari pembuluh darah Shinigami itu. Rasanya tidak seperti darah manusia. Rasanya seperti…madu…

"Ke…vin, Dia… meminta maaf pa..damu.. dan bi…lang ia… merindu..kan…." kalimat Alyss tidak pernah selesai saat ia akhirnya menutup matanya dan tergolek lemas di pelukan Kevin.

"ALYYYSSSSSSSSSS!" teriak Kevin menggelegar di tengah festival bulan merah yang akhinya gagal dilaksanakan itu.

.

.

.

Alyss memandang ke arah jalanan yang mulai sepi dari kendaraan bermotor. Ia menyematkan rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin di belakang telinganya. Masih menggenggam kdeath-schytenya yang berwarna putih keperakan itu, ia menoleh ke belakan saat ia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau," kata Alyss lembut pada laki-laki itu.

"Sudah puas mengamati?" tanya Kevin dengan sayapnya yang masih terkembang dengan lebar.

"Lumayan, aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini." Jawab Alyss. "Lagipula kalau aku berlama-lama di sini, Sharon pasti akan menceramahiku lagi tentang kesehatan kandunganku…" tambahnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu dengan lembut.

"Dia cukup cerewet mengenai hal itu." Kevin tergelak mendengarnya. "Lagipula, ia sudah menganggapmu seperti ibunya sendiri."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang." Jawab Alyss sambil mengurai rambut baby-bluenya. Dalam sekejap sebuah sayap kelelawar berwarna putih terkembang di punggungnya.

Di tengah kegelapan malam tanpa bulan dan bintang, mereka membiarkan diri mereka menghilang. Membuat jejak mereka tidak pernah diketahui oleh manusia manapun di dunia ini. Hanya mereka, dan para arwah itulah yang bisa menyaksikan keberadaan mereka.

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Horrreeeeeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga! *potong tumpeng*

Nah, dengan ini akhirnya Alyss berhasil menyelesaikan satu dari target Alyss bulan ini.

Next, Alyss bakal bikin fic masih dengan tema Halloween, tapi dalam bahasa Inggris…

Tapi Alyss bakal bikin fic ini di fandom lain, yaotu fandom Krushitsuji...

Ini juga jadi fanfic pertama Alyss di fandom mainstream itu..

Moga-moga para readers suka ama hasil karya Alyss yah.. *snyum-senyum gaje*

Maaf kalau fic ini jadi super abal bin lebay gak karuan…

Awalnya sih gak ada bayangan bakal jadi kayak gini,

Tapi setelah dibaca-baca, Alyss rasa gak ada jeleknya kalau dibiarin beginmi #DUAGH!#

Nah, jangan lupa buat kasih review yah…Kritiki juga diterima denga lapang dada dan lapangan sepak bola *eh?*

Makasih banyak *bows*

_Jaa_

_Matta ne.._

Cordially yours**,**

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
